Ô mon père
by Egwene Al' Vere
Summary: Recueil de poèmes triste, venez si vous aimez ou si vous voulez découvrir.
1. Ô mon père

Un petit poème sur ce que pourrai ressentir Harry en pensant à son père.

__

__

__

_**Ô mon père**_

_Pourquoi si tôt m'as-tu abandonnée ?_

_Pourquoi si jeune m'as-tu quittée ?_

_Pourquoi si triste m'as-tu laissée ?_

_Pourquoi ce vide impossible à combler ?_

_J'avais tellement besoin de toi, _

_De tes bras pour me consoler la nuit quand je faisais des cauchemars,_

_De tes paroles réconfortantes pour faire sécher mes larmes,_

_De tes reproches lorsque je faisais de caprices,_

_De ton soutient lorsque tout était difficile,_

_De ta main pour m'aider à me relever,_

_De ton rire pour m'aider à oublier,_

_De ton sourire quand dans ma vie rien n'allait,_

_Et de tout ce qui fait ce que tu étais._

_Je n'ai jamais appris ton absence,_

_Je n'ai jamais compris ton silence._

_Je n'ai jamais su la vérité,_

_Ce qu'il fallait taire, ce qu'il fallait révéler._

_Un souvenir que le temps de ma mémoire efface,_

_Une sensation d'attention et de protection que je ressasse,_

_Un sentiment de perte qu'il faut que je chasse,_

_C'est ce qu'il reste de toi en moi._

_Une impression d'amour perdu,_

_Une vision de nous qu'oublier je n'aurai pu,_

_Une image si bien enfuie que le retrouver je ne puis._

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

Laissé moi une review, please, please, please !

Dite moi si vous avez aimé ou même si vous avait detester.


	2. Pardonne moi

Dans ce poème il s'agit de Draco quoi s'adresse à Harry.

Il choisit de le quitter car il est obligé de devenir mangemort et ne veut pas faire plus de mal à l'homme qu'il aime.

__

__

_**Pardonne moi…**_

**__**

**__**

_Pardonne moi,_

_Pardonne moi de t'avoir fait mal,_

_Pardonne moi de ne plus être la pour toi,_

_Pardonne moi de t'avoir abandonné,_

_Pardonne moi d'avoir cru en nous,_

_Pardonne moi de t'avoir aimer,_

_Pardonne moi._

_Pour toi j'ai fait n'importe quoi,_

_Pour toi j'ai affronté mes peurs,_

_Pour toi j'ai ouvert mon cœur._

_Devant toi je me suis mise a nu,_

_Devant toi je t'ai montré mes blessures,_

_Devant toi j'ai fait tomber mon masque._

_Ce masque derrière lequel je me suis caché durant tant d'années,_

_Pour me protégé, pour te protéger,_

_Mais nous protéger de quoi ?_

_Question futile,_

_Je le nie depuis si longtemps._

_Pour te protéger de moi, de mon passé, de ce que j'étais, de ce que je suis, de ce que je fais, de ce qui fait ma nature._

_Je ne puis rien effacé,_

_Ce qui est écrit reste ancré à tout jamais,_

_Et rien ni personne ne changera cela._

_Je suis obliger de te quitter,_

_Pardonne moi._

_Jamais je n'aurais du te rencontrer, _

_Jamais je n'aurais du rester,_

_Jamais je n'aurais du m'autoriser a t'aimer._

_Pardonne moi,_

_Ne m'en veut pas,_

_Si je pars c'est pour toi._

_Je ne t'empêcherais pas de te renier,_

_Je bne t'empêcherais pas de te haïr_

_Je ne t'empêcherais pas de tirer un trait sur notre histoire._

_Mais je veux que tu sache que des l'instant où je t'ai vu, pour la première foi, mon cœur a cesse de battre._

_Et l'espace d'une seconde, je me suis permis d'y croire._

_Croire en toi, en moi, en nous…_

_Mais le rêve est passé, laissant place à la terrible vérité :_

_L'amour est un luxe que je ne puis m'offrir._

_Bien que tout cela n'aurais pas du se passé, je ne regrette rien._

_Comment d'écrire ce bonheur, ce sentiment, ce flux d'amour qui m'assaille dès que je pose les yeux sur ta beauté, sur ton visage_

_Je ne peux pas,_

_Il n'y a pas de mots pour çà._

_Pardonne moi,_

_Je ne veux pas que tu souffres._

_Te quitter aujourd'hui vaut mieux que demain,_

_Ta peine sera moindre._

_C'est l'heure,_

_Je dois m'en aller, je dois partir**…**_

Encore merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Vous savez quoi faire maintenant, vous cliquer sur GO en bas de la page.


	3. Pourquio?

_**Petit poème d'Harry qui pleur son amant perdu, draco**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es parti ?**_

_**Pourquoi t'es pas resté ? **_

_**Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ?**_

_**Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me fuis ?**_

_**Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu t'enfuis ?**_

_**Qu'ai-je fait ? Dis-moi ? Pourquoi ?**_

_**J'ai besoin de savoir…**_

_**J'aurais voulu que tu me restes,**_

_**J'aurais voulu que tu m'appartiennes,**_

_**J'aurais voulu que tu m'aimes.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**A tes yeux suis-je la peste ?**_

_**A tes yeux suis-je une hyène?**_

_**J'aurais voulu que tu m'aimes.**_

_**Mais pourquoi ?**_

_**Pourquoi t'es pas là ?**_

_**Pourquoi tu m'as laissé**_

_**Seul et effondré ?**_

_**Dis-moi pourquoi.**_

_**Que suis-je sans toi, **_

_**Pareil à une âme vide hantant ce monde ?**_

_**Aide-moi,**_

_**J'ai besoin de toi !**_

_**De toi, de ta protection, de la chaleur de ton corps et de ton amour.**_

_**Reviens-moi !**_

_**Que ferais-je sans toi ?**_

_**Je t'aime !**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Qu'étais-je pour toi ?**_

_**Un gars de passage parmi tant d'autres ?**_

_**Un gars sans importance ?**_

_**Un gars que ça ne te gênerait pas de faire souffrir ?**_

_**Il faut que je sache pourquoi.**_

_**En ce moment je pleure.**_

_**Je pleure d'amour pour toi,**_

_**Je pleure sur mon malheur,**_

_**Je pleure de t'avoir perdu à jamais.**_

_**Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours…**_

Alors, vous en pensez quoi

N'oubliez pas, review !


	4. Ô douleur

Voici un nouveau petit poème très court qui n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter mais je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps et j'aimerai bien que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez.

Alors ne lésinez pas sur les reviews.

Merci et bonne lecture à toutes et tous.

****

****

**_Ô douleur…_**

_Ô, douleur exquise qui me ronge de l'intérieur,_

_Ô, souffrance céleste qui m'élève vers l'abîme,_

_Ô, mal délicieux qui s'amuse à me détruire lentement,_

_Ô, toi qui m'enlaces de tes griffes acérées,_

_Ô, ange des ténèbres pour qui haine est amour,_

_Ô, tendre assassin dont je suis dépendante._

Je tient à dire merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je cite : Bartiméus et Aiko.

Et tu voit Bartiméus j'ai indiquer qui parle à qui dans « pardonne moi ». Mais merci de me l'avoir indiqué je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.


	5. La vie ou la mort?

Bonjour à tous.

Voici un petit texte que j'ai écris il y a longtemps.

Ce n'a pas trop de rapport avec Harry Potter mais je voulais vous le faire découvrir.

Donc vous pouvez imaginer qu'il s'agit de Lucius qui parle à son maître, donc Voldemort, et qu'il est vraiment adoration total face à lui. Voldemort n'est pas sure de sa loyauté et Lucius lui dit ses paroles.

_**

* * *

**_

_**La vie ou la mort ?**_

Pourquoi tant de haine moi qui te suis si fidèle. N'ai-je jamais pour te plaire exaucé le moindre de tes désirs ? Que suis-je à tes yeux ? 

_Le traître, le fourbe, l'insolent, le calculateur,_

_Celui qui te poignardera dans le dos dès la première occasion venu ?_

_Ou le paisible, l'attentif, l'amical, l'attentionné,_

_Le serviteur qui fera n'importe quoi pour le privilège de tes honneurs ?_

_A toi de voir ! A toi de juger !_

_A toi de choisir si je dois vivre ou mourir._

_Tu m'a demandé, à moi, ton ancien conseillé, aujourd'hui condamné, de t'écrire _

_Mon avis sur cette querelle si sotte soit-elle. Ma réponse t'es acquise et comme le dit la devise : « il est en pouvoir des hommes de comprendre et de pardonner ». Maintenant c'est à toi de trancher mais sache que je préfère la mort à une vie où je ne pourrai plus croiser ton regard sans entrevoir une lueur de pitié ou de doute…_

* * *

A vous d'imaginer ce que décidera finalement Voldemort. 

Et au fait j'aimerai bien quelques reviews alors prenez deux minutes de votre temps et cliiquez sur GO en bas à gauche.


	6. cauchemar

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le prochain petit écrit un peu en retard mais là quand même !_

_Ici, il s'agit d'Harry qui pense. Il se demande s'il ne devient pas fou à cause de toutes les visions que lui envoie Voldemort. _

…

…

…

_**Le cauchemar**_

Le cauchemar revient, je le sens qui arrive, il va m'emporter et tout va recommencer. Je ne veux pas. Il ne faut pas que je succombe ne serai-ce qu'une seconde où je condamnerai l'humanité pour toujours. Je deviens fou. Je le sais. Je n'ai pas peur. Je le sais c'est tout. Aussi bien que si l'on naît on est obligé de mourir un jour. Mais moi je suis condamné à devenir fou, le pire dément que la terre n'est jamais portée. Je tiens dans ma main l'avenir de la planète tout entière. Mais c'est trop tôt, je suis encore trop jeune, je ne veux pas partir tout de suite, je ne veux pas perdre mon âme à jamais. Je veux vivre, grandir et m'épanouir, je ne veux pas mourir.

…

…

_Merci encore à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. _

_Vous pouvez m'envoyer des reviews, ce ne serai pas de refus !_

_Alors cliquer sur GO !_

_Allez+ et au prochain poèmes !_


End file.
